Federal Republic of Lodamun
The Federal Republic of Lodamun, often referred to simply as Lodamun, was the official name assumed by Lodamun in 3912, when the political forces of the nation, after the refomrs of 3871 which introduced the direct election of the Head of State and the figure of a Prime Minister, to clearly differentiate the regime in force from the previous one of the Great Democratic Republic of Lodamun. Geography See: Geography of Lodamun Government and Politics The Federal Republic had an unicameral legislature, the Parliment, which had 599 elected members. The President was the Head of State while the Head of Government was the Prime Minister. The President was elected by popular vote with a two-round voting system. This system was introduced in the 3871 Executive Branch reforms. These reforms removed the right of the legislature to choose the Head of State, with the government of the day saying this power was being abused. Lodamun has an unofficial upper house, the Central Committee of Lodamun, which is to serve as an advisory body to the President. It consists of all the members of the largest party in each state. This means that if a party doesn't have the highest number of votes in any of the states, they will have no seats on the Central Committee. The size of the Central Committee changes with each election. There are other committees which act as advisory bodies to some of the members of the cabinet. Foreign relations Lodamun was once a global power, but is less active in modern international politics. Lodamun remained also under the Federal Republic the banking center of the world, receiving support from even the Karavs who moved there in the late 35th century. The Karavs had attracted the attention of Solentia, resulting in a conflict between Solentia and Lodamun. Up to 10 countries imposed a conditional embargo on Solentia to discourage a specific party from being in government. Six countries still maintained the conditional embargo into the mid-3600s, even though the party stopped participating in elections after 3602, 30 years after the treaty was first ratified. The embargo only applies when the Liberals are in government in Solentia, so no hostilities exist between Solentia and the signatories of the treaty, otherwise. Solentia had entered a cold war with Lodamun over the issue, but eventually gave up when not enough countries supported Solentia. The Karavs left Lodamun in 3871 after the government seized the assets of the Karav Financial Services (KFS) bank. The government believed that the Karav's were using their financial assets to destabilize the Lodamunese Economy. The Karav's fled the country, seeking shelter in Indrala Administrative divisions The Federal Republic consisted of five regions, officially known as Provinces. They were the traditional five Provinces of Lodamun, united forming Lodamun since its creation: Andalay, Golavia, the Shadowlands, Norstavan, and Rapula. Political parties Click here to see a list of political parties active under the Federal Republic. Military Lodamese Armed Forces Economy Lodamun's location on the continent makes it a key location for trade: it is easily reachable for four other continents. Lodamun remained the banking center of the world. Nationalists in Lodamun planned to build an industrial hub in the Shadowlands, linking it to other countries in Northern Seleya by a railroad network. Port Andalay was Federal Republic's most lively tourist district. A small amount of eco-tourism happened on the other side of Lodamun, in the forests in Rapula. Demographics Religious History and Makeup of Lodamun Historically, the dominant religon of Lodamun was Lodamese Nationalism, which was introduced by the Edwin Fertig administration in May 3515. This dominance was achieved by the government supressing all other religions, and making Lodamese Nationalism a mandatory religion. The first political attempt to remove this dominance by the atheist Social Libermuns Party who seeked to prohibit any form of religion in Lodamun. They achieved this with a bill in 3759, however in 3858, this movement was overturned and Lodamunese Nationalism was once again accepted as the national religon. Finally in 3871, the theist Shadow Alliance and the atheist Eastern Central Alliance and United Republic Party formed a coalition to end state interference in religion. Lodamese Nationalism and the Way of the Shadow remained the dominant religions in Lodamun. The Shadowlands of Kregon was named the spiritual home of the Way of the Shadow in 3915 by the Court of Shades. Culture Lodamun as a whole does not have a single culture per se; instead, each region has it's own culture and traditions. However, the majority of Lodamese citizens embrace not only the culture and traditions of their own region, but also participate in the culture and traditions of other regions too. Furthermore, Lodamun has a high number of immigrants and people whose ancestors came from abroad which makes Lodamun's culture even more diverse. It could be suggested that Lodamese culture is a blend of not only five cultures, but also a blend of the cultures of many other countries too. Andalay and Golavia were traditionally royalist due to the large Hulstrian and Hulstrian-Lodamese population living there. Large castles and palaces are evident in both regions despite Lodamun traditionally being a republican nation. Ancestors of once royal families that date back to the period of the United Kingdoms of Lodamun still have influence in those areas. The Karavs have based themselves in Kregon instead of Andalay or Golavia. The government has tried to buy castles from families in Golavia for public use, while leaving Andalay as the upper class province. Nationwide, citizens enjoy the many rivers for them to fish and the Lodamese enjoy the outdoors and rural activities. Furthermore, the majority of the population still live in the countryside or in small, scattered towns, rather than in cities around Lodamun. Legislation & Resolutions Some agreements have been made and approved by the Presidium: Maritime Information Center (Resolution) A driver's license is needed in order to drive a vehicle. (Resolution) Presidential Continuancy. (Base; Resolution & Addendum) Nationalism is a religion with Denominations. (Resolution) There are restrictions on killing animals. (Resolution) Any party supporting a Cabinet proposal may select a vice-President. (Final Resolution) The National Holiday is set to be on May 11. (Resolution) Labor Day is a holiday celebrated on the first Friday in September (Resolution) Bills should be under debate for at least six months. (Resolution) There are Regional Assemblies controlled by a Governor. (Resolution & Amendment) A (military) medal can be awarded. (Resolution & Amendment) Powers of the Executive Office concerning operations. (Resolution) Lodamun has a Hacking Department. (Resolution) The Lodamese Secret Service is controlled by the Minister of Internal Affairs. (Resolution) Protocol in the 'Presidium '(Resolution) Category:Nations Category:Lodamun Category:Karav Category:Seleya Category:Former countries